Pierre Swallowtail
'Pierre Swallowtail '''is a Spicebush Swallowtail ''(Papilio troilus ilioneus) ''and the self-proclaimed leader of the trio as being both a higher class citizen and the one who joined the group together. Background information. Childhood. Pierre was born into, what was thought, a happy, normal, upper-class family. He had two financially secure parents, a sister who would destroy the world for him and his future mainly set out for him. As a kid, Pierre didn't know anything different from such happy people, full of a house in love with eachother and full of prospect. Never having to worry about paying for food to go on his own plate, knowing he could pay for a whole dinner party if he wanted too. Unfortunately, Pierre never knew, his parents relationship was based on money. They never actually fell in love. His mother had met another guy, when Pierre was 7, who she'd fallen in love with. Soon enough, the divorce papers were through, leaving Pierre and Dakota to move out. The two of them ready for this new Stepfather and their new home. School years & Coming out. Pierre and Dakota still had enough money, the two of them tried not to set their divorced parents as a bad thing. Whatever the other kids thought. Personality. Due to his upper-class upbringing, Pierre expects to receive anything and everything he wants. He is inexperienced in the world of the lower-classes, leading him to get confused at their jokes and the way they answer him. Leading to him to get easily angered by them and occasionally storming off. Despite this, Pierre tries to use his manners in front of anyone he talks too. He also tries to help people in small tasks and completions. He is a very vain person, and will usually try to remind people of how 'cute' or 'pretty' he is. Usually getting referred to the term 'Prettyboy' does not phase him as it may to other people. Because of this, it is noted that he isn't afraid to do things such as take photos and give out signatures, subtly enjoying the popularity that he receives. As well as this, it is noted that he is in touch with his effeminate side, which can often lead to him getting along with girls better than he does with boys. It is also noted that Pierre can get easily jealous or attached to some things, and this is described as his downfall. The Butterfly usually expects to get what he wants, but soon enough learns that he cannot buy emotions or make people like him without them using him in some sort of way, because of this. It shows his naivety and innocence over some things, such as gang members attitudes and 'deals' they make and how he is more taken back when the other two will easily just beat up other people. He prefers a more verbal and secretive attack method. Pierre is also shown to be a very judgmental character, this being shown when the butterfly meets both André and Skeeto. He treats them how he would any commoner and doesn't really give them a chance. His attitude will often not be the best at first, and he will often think that he is better insect, which can be very surprising and annoying for some people. By doing this unfortunately leaves him with a sort of social barrier, shown when he finds it difficult to approach people of lower classes and how he'll try to stand behind the other two in some sort of defense. Pierre treats the two others in a certain respect and uses his Money as a way to try and be the boss. He tries to be the bossy sort, but ends up being a pushover when the two gang up against him. Being the youngest and the least experienced, he usually lets the others do the talking. Sometimes muttering his opinion, he is very open about his opinions on scenery and anything that looks disgusting or dirty. Appearance Faceclaim Information The central faceclaim used for this character is the Brazilian model ''Francisco Lachowski. The main sources of images/GIFs/clips are from Francisco's behind the scenes footage and campaigns, Especially ones within the 2010-2012 era. Relationships. Main Article: Pierre Swallowtail/Relationships Category:CharactersCategory:Main Trio MemberCategory:UpperClass Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Pisces